vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Jeremy
|Life sucks either way Jeremy but at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to |Is that what you did?| talking to about being a vampire|Founder's Day}} The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert has not been a creatively close one however, at points they have bonded with each other. Season One trying to provoke |Founder's Day}} The two didn't encounter each other until the night his girlfriend died, due to being turned into a vampire by . sees how hurt and distraught Jeremy is and she asks to take away his pain. However due to Stefan only feeding on animal blood, the compulsion wouldn't fully worked so therefor, Damon offered to do it, since he is more stronger then Stefan at this point. Elena agrees and Damon goes up to his room to start the compulsion. When Elena sees a difference in the way Jeremy has been acting, she confronts him about it, however he replies simply with "I took all of Jeremy's suffering away", including the suffering that was caused by the death of his parents, therefor it changed him into the happy eager sixteen year old he was before. When Damon organized a dinner party at the Gilbert House, the two bond over video games and talk about girls, more specifically, Anna whom Damon known and met back in the year he was turned. However, the short lived friendship eventually ended when Jeremy is angry at Elena for keeping so many secrets from him, like Vicki and what she really became before her death at the hands of Stefan. Pissed at how Jeremy spoke to Elena, Damon starts threatening him and teasing him however it is eventually broken up by Stefan who tells Damon he's only doing this to Jeremy for his own personal gain to win Elena over, however it doesn't work. Damon also witnessed Jeremy's vampire girlfriend, Anna get killed by his uncle and ultimately getting her body burnt. He is actually the one who tells Jeremy about her death, which shocks Jeremy. The two bond over about the feelings and how to control them ad a vampire little did he know, Anna had given Jeremy her blood, in hopes of turning him into a vampire. Once Damon leaves, Jeremy takes the blood and takes pills that were owned by Elena, hoping to overdose them and come back as a vampire. He lays down on his bed, and shuts his eyes, which for all he known at the time could of been the last time he ever did. Season Two with Jeremy's "dead" body.]] After getting rejected by Katherine Pierce who finally told that she never loved him. He eventually got himself drunk enough, and went over to visit who tries to kiss her, however she rejects him and tells him that it'll always be , which is what Katherine said also. Enraged, walks in on hem and tries to intervene. Damon suddenly remembers that Jeremy wanted to become a vampire, so therefor he walked over to him and snapped his neck, killed him instantly. However, unknown to him, Jeremy was wearing a supernatural ring that revives him when he gets killed by any supernatural being. When Jeremy finally comes back alive, he's angry at Damon for killing him, or at least attempting. Jeremy threatens to expose Damon's true nature to the town however Damon doesn't seem worried about that fact and walks off. He later visits Damon at the boarding house, intending on killing him. He spiked his alcohol with vervain in order to weaken him and eventually drive a wooden stake through his heart. However, he eventually doesn't go through with the plan, although Jeremy referred to him as a dick when Damon was attempting to be like a big brother to him but they eventually found some common ground together, finding out that Damon's father as well as Jeremy's father both hated vampires. They eventually got somewhat closer then they were the year previously. Jeremy finds out information relating to Mason and the Moonstone. Damon is first unsure weather to get him involved, but Jeremy insists he can help. Jeremy informs Damon that he's found a plant commonly known as Wolfsbane, which has toxic properties deadly to werewolves like vervain is to vampires. Jeremy attempts to intervene however, Damon grabs his neck and threatens to kill him if he gets in the way with what he's doing. He later helps Damon as well as the others to kill and destroy Katherine Pierce. Damon also takes Jeremy on trips with Bonnie, more specially to the Martins home to grab all of their grimoires. All three later go to a spot where witches were killed and it was also were Bonnie was able to harness their power as well. Damon also helps out Jeremy when Klaus compelled numerous students at his school to attack him, he and Stefan are able to fight him off long enough for him to get away. However, even though to Jeremy thought they were friends, it's still plausible that Damon only used him to get information and what not. Jeremy helped Damon when he got bit by a werewolf and was slowly dieing. However, when Sheriff Forbes finds him and attempts to shoot, he makes a bad decision and moves out the way and the bullet actually shoots Jeremy in the heart, killing him Season Three Quotes Season 2 :Damon:'You came here to kill me? :'Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first. :Damon: What made you wisen up? :Jeremy: 'My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolutely sure they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do? :--''Brave New World ---- :'Damon:'You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave. :--''Plan B'' ---- :'''Jeremy: Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too? :Damon: Founders thought it was poetic,burning her where the other witches burned. :--''Know Thy Enemy'' ---- :Jeremy: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie? :Damon: We need to have a little talk. :--''The Last Dance'' Trivia * 's relationship with is similar to the one he was with Tyler Lockwood. Category:Relationships